1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an amusement device that squirts water from a personal mobility device platform such as a scooter or skateboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Water guns and bubble makers have been around for decades and now include manual pump type water guns, electric water guns, back mounted water guns, and the popular “Super Soaker”. Examples of water guns and their variations can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,214,674; 4,591,071; 4,743,030; 4,854,480; and 5,074,437. Examples of bubble makers and their variations can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,295,248; 3,861,076; 4,775,348; 6,200,184; 6,450,851 and 6,953,376.
Scooters also have been around for decades with some of the first patents directed to scooters beginning in the early 1900's. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,395,4978 is directed to a platform having a plurality of wheels that can be ridden by an individual. U.S. Pat. No. 1,516,105 is directed to a platform having an upright handle with three wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 1,832,018 is directed to a motorized scooter including an upright handle bar, riding platform, and steering bar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,832 is directed to a motor scooter having a foldable handle and a friction drive system.
When riding a scooter and using a water gun, there are challenges, specifically, one hand is needed for the water gun and the other for driving the scooter. Obviously, there are safety issues concerning occupying one hand and the other hand being dedicated to holding and manipulating the water gun.
It would be advantageous to provide for the ability to squirt water while riding a platform without requiring the elimination of one hand from the driving process of the scooter.
Further, it would be advantageous to provide for a system that can squirt water without requiring the hands of the rider to be removed from the scooter nor require the handle of the scooter to be rotated to change the direction of the water.
It would be advantageous to provide for the ability to produce bubbles either automatically or electrically while riding a skateboard, scooter or other personal mobility device without requiring the rider to use his/her hands to turn on or off the bubble maker while riding the skateboard.
It would be advantageous to provide for the ability to produce bubbles either automatically or electrically while riding a skateboard, scooter or other personal mobility device having a fluid reservoir integrated into the platform of the mobility device.